1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a batch winder including a non-driven compensating roller or dancer roller placed in a loop of a fabric web. The compensating roller is displaceable transversely of its axis of rotation by means of the force of a spring. When the compensating roller is displaced, the compensating roller influences through an initiator an inductive proximity switch which is coupled through an electrical regulating unit to at least one electric motor which drives at least one of the winding rollers which extend parallel to the compensating roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A batch winder is a winding device following a weaving machine. The batch winder has two winding rollers which are arranged next to each other and parallel to each other, wherein at least one of the winding rollers is driven by an electric motor. For winding a fabric web, a sleeve is placed on each winding roller and the beginning of the fabric web arriving from the weaving machine is attached to the sleeve. The fabric web is wound onto the sleeve by rotating the winding rollers. It is important in this connection that the fabric web is wound with a constant tension because this influences the winding hardness and also the fabric width.
In order to be able to adjust the correct tension of the fabric web, the respective tension is determined by a compensating or dancing roller. The compensating roller is not driven and extends within a loop of the fabric web parallel to and underneath the winding rollers.
In a batch winder which is known in the art, a compensating roller is mounted on a synchronous roller which longitudinally extends through the compensating roller. The synchronous roller supports at the ends thereof gear wheels which roll on racks which, in turn, are attached to the winder frame. As a result, a precise parallel displacement of the compensating roller is ensured. The synchronous roller is supported by means of bearing rollers provided at the ends thereof and by means of travel rails which are also secured to the winder frame. In addition, the ends of the synchronous roller are placed under the influence of tension springs which act in opposite directions and through which a pretensioning of the fabric web can be achieved.
An end of the synchronous roller supports in the area of a side wall of the winder frame an initiator in the form of a rectangular sheet metal plate. This sheet metal plate extends obliquely relative to the horizontal direction, so that an inclined lower surface is provided. Attached underneath this oblique surface to the winder frame is an inductive proximity switch which extends parallel to the sheet metal plate. When the compensating roller is displaced transversely of its axis of rotation, the distance between the initiator and the proximity switch also changes, so that a signal is produced which, through an electronic regulating unit, leads to a change in the rate of rotation of the electric motor and, thus, of the winding speed.
The special support of the compensating roller and the type of transverse displacement of the compensating roller results in a structurally complicated construction. In addition, only a relatively short displacement distance is available for the compensating roller. Also, the batch winder has various wear components in the form of rotating bearings, gear wheels and racks. Furthermore, the known batch winder is sensitive to dirt. Finally, it is necessary to make available springs with different tension capability in order to cover the entire range of tensions of different fabric widths and the necessary tension of the fabric required by properties of the respective fabric.